


The Sacrificial Love of A Parent

by Princess_Jade21



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Rey Kenobi, Reylo Baby, queen of naboo, reylo baby now a grown up 13 year old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Jade21/pseuds/Princess_Jade21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo left his only daughter in the care of the Naberrie family to protect her from the First Order... including himself for a promise of someone he loved dearly, who died at childbirth. His only daughter, Saya, begins to have an estranged father-daughter relationship at a young age."Warning: Pure father-daughter Angst" (Slight Reylo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacrificial Love of A Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers ^u^ I'm new here in Ao3 and this is my first family angst in Star Wars. So I'm honestly not really good at making "Angst" that much, but I hope you will enjoy my reading!!! :)
> 
> Also Star Wars does not belong to me, but some of the OC Characters are mine.
> 
> ENJOY THE FAMILY ANGST ONE-SHOT!

A male Skywalker and a female Kenobi, the most powerful force-sensitives have now bore a child.

A child, more powerful than any other force-sensitives around the galaxy, even the child's parents as the little one was bundled in a white cloth in the arms of the child's mother.

Rey Kenobi, now a mother, tiredly smiled at her newborn child as her husband Ben Solo also smiled with tears falling from his cheeks for he is now a father. A father in which he would never deserve to become one yet felt happy to see their child being born into this world as he sat beside his wife, looking down at the little bundle joy in his beloved's arms, slowly flutters to sleep.

"Call her, Saya…" Rey whispered in naming their daughter as her eyes begins to close. Ben feels that her life force was beginning to fade slowly then looks at her bloody covered lower abdomen continuously bleeding under the blanket , meaning that… she will die… in childbirth like the way, his grandmother did with his mother and uncle.

He begins to panic in fear but felt Rey's petite hand on his cheek gently stroking it with her thumb, the same gesture of his father did before falling to his death at the starkiller base bridge as she sadly smiled with one tear fell from her eye, looking up at him.

"Let no harm come to her..."

Ben closed his eyes for a moment, understanding her _'reason'_ then opens his eyes to look at her then spoke.

"She will be safe…" He gritted his teeth to control his tears but continues to fall down. "I…I promise."

Rey sighed softly still smiling as she said her last words to him.

"I love you…"

"I-I love you too, Rey, my love." He said the pet name to her one last time when her eyes are closed and her breathe was gone. His beautiful _'Rey'_ of sunshine is gone… but there is something far brighter than his beloved Rey as he looked at their daughter in his wife's unmoved arms then carefully carries her in his arms for the first time.

' _Saya'_ … the name, Rey had given her. The baby girl's force signature was similar to his Rey but brighter than hers knowing that she will be the most powerful force-sensitive in the whole galaxy for she has the blood of a Skywalker and Kenobi in her veins as he begins to vow to his only daughter who is peacefully asleep.

"Saya… I promise your mother… that no harm will come to you and for that I swear. Even if it means for you to stay away from me to protect you, because of me. Because the things that I have done in my past life, far worse than you could have imagine." He paused for a moment then continues to speak. "I do not deserve to become a father for you, but I will be there for you always… _always_."

He puts his cheek on his daughter's forehead who is still sleeping as he cried silently with both of sorrow and hope in him.

* * *

 

**_~11 years later in Naboo~_ **

Saya, now a grownup matured eleven year old girl, who lives with her Great Aunt Pooja's ancestral home along with her two cousins, Lillianna, the eldest who is one year younger than her and Anya, the youngest. Her appearance and personality from the looks of it, takes more after her mother while her long wavy raven hair from her father, the only trait she has of him. In all the years of her life here in Naboo as the _'Princess of Theed'_ , many of the people including the teachers, scholars and politicians sees her as a gifted and brilliant young girl at an early age like the former Queen of Naboo, Padme Amidala, the people of Naboo knows that she was the great granddaughter of their beloved Queen, due to the slight similarity looks between them but they didn't know who are the parents of Saya _'Naberrie'_. As a child, she devoted herself to the public service, joining the _'Apprentice Legislators'_ at the tender age of seven, and she eventually became a junior senatorial adviser. At the age of eleven, Saya participated in the _'Legislative Youth Program'_ then at the same age, she started a two-year mandate as a supervisor of Theed, the capital city of Naboo.

What the people of Naboo didn't know is that she was secretly trained with her great-uncle, the legendary Luke Skywalker along with a few new apprentices of his own, for three years as her Master when she was first became his apprentice at the age of eight. The Jedi Master sees her as gifted child with a powerful force and has a light within her than the dark, her skills were unique and impressive, more flexible and balanced than a normal Jedi would do, not even her Great Uncle can top that kind of skill. However when she was at eleven years of age, he asked her if she was willing to become a _'Grey'_ Jedi or devote herself to the public service here in Naboo, knowing that she cannot take them both as if she cannot handle to choose which side she is on. The young female Skywalker descendant was in her moment of thinking, for she has to choose it wisely that is until finally her decision was made, for her to leave the apprenticeship of becoming a Jedi and live her life to devote herself to the public service. Luke, who smiled in understanding that even though her path was different, the only Skywalker female sole heir was more like his twin sister and his maternal mother unlike him, his nephew and his father who all followed the footsteps of learning the force of becoming powerful yet the darkness in them is still lurking but not his great niece yet still has a little darkness in her, and for that he was glad knowing that she has more light within her than the dark.

Before Saya left from being the apprentice of her Great Uncle, she gave her ancestral Skywalker's light saber to him. "I believe I will no longer be needing this, Master." She smiled sadly while he looks down and stares at the lightsaber she held on.

Ben Solo, her father, whom she hasn't seen him ever since she was only four years old, causing her to grow on having an estranged father-daughter relationship with him, from which she doesn't want to think about him after he left, leaving her with the Naberrie family and letting his Uncle to train her instead of him. He gave his grandfather's lightsaber to Saya, to pass on the torch to be the one to hold on the Skywalker legacy. Luke still stared at the lightsaber his Great Niece is holding as he puts his hand on top of hers then pushes it back to her causing Saya to widen her eyes in a slight shock and confusion.

"Keep it. The Skywalker lightsaber is now yours." Luke said with a gentle smile while his hand was still in hers with the lightsaber. "It must be passed on to the next Skywalker, not reversing it back to the previous Skywalker."

"But… I'm no longer your padawan, why would you let me keep it?" Saya asked who is still confused as her Great Uncle replied.

"Saya." He puts prosthetic right hand on his Great Niece's shoulder then continues to speak. "Even though you are no longer my padawan. My teachings of the force will still live within you, no matter what your time passes by. It will still remain in you. Your father, Ben, gave that lightsaber to you for a good reason."

Saya furrowed her eyebrows at thought of the mention of her father. "I don't want to hear that man's name, Master." She said coldly yet her expression remained calm. "And he's no longer my father."

Luke's expression saddened for she doesn't know why his nephew left his only daughter here in Naboo, who thinks that her father left her to side on with the First Order for his own selfish reasons as he begins to make her understand the reason why her father left her for ten years.

"Saya, I know you have been… thinking about your father ever since he left-" He was cut off sentenced when Saya blurted out in a harsh tone.

"Left to side on with the First Order like he did in the past, like he fought against my mother from I wish I really want to meet her! My grandmother! Including you, in his own will! He even killed his own father! My own grandfather! Whom I have never even got the chance to meet him for I know he is a good man and a good friend to Chewie!"

Luke tried to speak but it seems that Saya can read his mind quickly as she continues to speak. "Don't think that I'm wrong, Master! I have read enough all of the information I know of that man."

"Saya." He whispered softly with sympathy but his Great Niece steps back at him and raised her hand.

"Just forget talking about him, Master Luke… I don't want myself to be hurt much longer, please." She looked up to him, her tone no longer harsh but softly calm as her tears starting to fall but she wipes them quickly and sniffled a little of her runny nose.

Luke nodded in understanding. "Alright." He said as he wraps his arms around his Great Niece and student with affection then puts his chin on the head of her raven hair and sighed as he spoke. "But still… keep the lightsaber. Okay?"

Saya nodded slightly without saying a word as she returns the embrace by wrapping her arms around his waist while still holding the lightsaber as the Jedi Master and his former padawan never letting go of their affectionate embrace for a longer moment.

* * *

_**~2 years later in Naboo~** _

A few years later, Saya Organa _'Naberrie'_ , Princess of Theed, was elected Queen of Naboo, and of course, she adopted _'Amidala'_ in honor of her great grandmother's name as her office and became the youngest sovereign ever elected at the age of thirteen. Not only she will soon become a Queen, but her appearance has blossomed into a beautiful young teenage lady.

The Naberrie family are very proud of her for they knew she was going to be a great Queen like her great grandmother before her. Saya's coronation starts tomorrow morning as the people of Naboo are excited to see the new Queen of Naboo being held at the Theed Royal Palace.

Inside the Naberrie Household, her Great Aunt Pooja approached Saya who wears a night blue plain long sleeve dress covering her legs down to the floor and her raven hair waved flow down freely slightly covering half of her face while looking at the view and sitting on the window side with a sad expression on her face, she always see her Great Niece every time with the same expression, same gesture and same place. And she knows why she's been like that ever since her father left her at a very young age. Worried, the Elderly Aunt puts her wrinkled hand on the young girl's shoulder to notice but she didn't even flinch, just only stared at the orange sun begin to go down with the purple-orange color skies getting a bit darker.

"Saya, dear, are you alright?" Pooja asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Auntie. Just a bit tired from the council meeting, that's all." She replied still looking at the view.

"You know, that's not the only reason. Dear."

Saya sighed then looked up at her Elderly Aunt with the same expression as her Aunt continued to speak.

"It's about your father… Isn't it?"

She didn't reply as Pooja again spoke.

"Saya, even though I don't have the Force like your grandmother and Great Uncle Luke have, to sense your feelings, but I understand how you feel, I really do." She lifts her hand from the young girl's shoulder to her cheek then strokes it softly with her thumb. "You cannot hide your expression under that mask from me."

Saya's tears begin to flow down over her cheeks for she tries not to cry but can't, because the feelings inside her swirl around in full of pain and sorrow. She cannot take it anymore as she embrace her elderly aunt with wrapped her arms around her waist tightly and leans her head on her Aunt's abdomen then cries a bit loudly and feels a hand on top of her head with a soft stroke.

"I hate him, Auntie! I hate him so much!" She cried out then hiccupped and breathe deeply for some air and continues to speak, "But I loved him too! So much it hurts…" Admitting it truthfully.

"I know you do, dear… I know you do." Her elderly aunt replied in a soft tone and continuously stroking her hair.

A few hour after the pain conversation moment between her and her great aunt, she went towards her room and sat on her bed to read a book to calm herself and forget what happened an hour ago. She was about to read the next few chapters when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Saya called out as she heard the door open and the voice of her cousin, Lillianna.

"Saya, you need to come downstairs. You have a visitor."

"Who?" she asked with her eyes left the open book to look up at her cousin.

"I think… you should see it for yourself." Lillianna said with a sympathetic expression on her face.

Confused, Saya puts the bookmark in between of the pages then closes it and places her book on the bed. She hops off the bed then puts on her flat sandals and went out of her room to go downstairs to see who the unknown visitor is. She sees her cousin waiting for her as Lillianna lead her towards the living room. As she enters the room, a dark haired man wearing a full body covered dark cloth for what it seems to be like in his mid-forties from behind, sat beside her Great Aunt Pooja having a conversation with her when he sees her looked up then tells him that she's here as she stood up and leave the two of them alone. He sees Saya entered the room and turns around to see her fully as he stood up very tall and looks at her with regretful expression on his face from which he hasn't seen her for more than ten years as he said in a soft tone.

"Saya, is that you?"

The young girl's eyes widen as she begins to slowly step back away from him, knowing who that man is. She tries to move away but can't go in fast as it was too late for the raven haired man in front of her puts his large covered hands on her petite shoulder making her stop pace as he kneels down on the floor with his right knee to be in the same height as hers.

"I can't believe you've grown to be a beautiful young lady." He moves his large hands from her shoulder to her cheeks and begins to stroke both of her cheeks softly. "You look so much like your mother… I can tell that you inherited her personality as well. " He grinned with breathily sigh. "Oh Saya… you don't know how much I miss you."

Saya just stood there like a statue with a blank expression for a moment until it begins to change into anger as she shoves his hands away from her shoulder and backed away a bit from him causing him to look with a mixture of shock and hurt.

"What are you doing here, _**Kylo Ren**_?" Saya coldly asked with a calm expression.

Like a knife through the heart, Ben begins to feel the hurt to hear his own daughter calling him _'Kylo Ren'_ instead of affectionately calling him _'Papa'_ like she always called him in her happy childhood years with him.

"I-I came to see you… as I heard you are going to become a Queen of Naboo." He replied with sad smile yet a hint of pride to see his little girl following the footsteps of her great grandmother, Padme Amidala.

"Oh you only just came here to see me because I am soon to become a Queen of Naboo. What a nice way to see your own daughter whom you haven't seen her for over ten years." She said in a mocking tone and sarcastic expression by crossing her arms on the chest.

"That's not the only reason why I'm here, Saya."

"Oh, and why are you here really? Enlighten me, please."

"As I've said, I came here to see you. Because you know how much I missed my little girl-" He was cut- off sentence when his daughter spoke with the same cold tone.

"The little girl you remember is now gone."

"That's not true, even though you're now a grown up…" Ben smiled affectionately. "You'll always be my little girl in my eyes."

"Well, I think you need an eye check-up before you get the wrong idea, Kylo Ren."

"Saya…" The wave of his smile turn down into a frown. "I know you are mad-" He was cut-off sentenced again by her.

"Mad?! I'm more than mad! I'm furious!" She yelled at him with her fist tighten.

"Alright, that's enough now you watch your tongue!" He stood up, towering her then raised his hand and pointed his finger at her with an anger tone.

"What do you have the right for you to chide me? Where were you when I was learning a speech? I can speak anyway I like!" Saya looked up unafraid and talked back at him venomously.

"Not when I am still your father! You are not!"

"How many times have I stayed waiting for you to come back? You left me for ten years without saying goodbye and I know the reason why you did it! It's your own selfish reasons by rejoining again with the First Order!"

Ben's eyes widen in shock as he listens to her words.

"You want more power than a child's love for you! You want the people around the galaxy to bow down to you like a tyrant king and enslaved them with your own selfish needs! And I know all about you, Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren, who served under the Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order, you killed villagers from every planet and billions of people on the Hosnian Prime. Threatening against my mother, my grandmother, Master Luke and the whole galaxy!" She gritted for she again tries to control her tears as some were coming out of her eye. "You even killed your own father! My grandfather! I wish if I had the chance to meet him when he is alive because I know he is a good man! And you murdered him!" she walked towards furiously and begins to lift her fists and pound him very hard in between the abdomen and his chest. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!". "She said out loud in a childish tone.

"You're a monster! A monster!" She continued to say the same words over and over again while pounding him much harder causing her father to flinch a slight of pain from poundings of her fist. For one so small had so much physical strength in her… like his beloved Rey, her mother.

As he had enough of hearing his own daughter calling him a monster, he tries to grab her hands and tells her to stop as the room begins to shaken along with the items. Ben notices that it wasn't him who made this room quaking. It was _Saya_.

"That's enough, Saya! That's enough! That's enough!"

But she didn't listen she keeps on calling and pounding him until Ben begins to kneel down again to her height while holding her knuckled fists preventing her from pounding him as the glass items begin to crack completely. Saya closes her eyes tightly with her tears falling down from her cheeks, continuously hurting him. "You killed my mother! You murdered her like you murdered grandfather! You monster! You monster!" She was cut-off sentence when she felt his hands on her shoulders and begins to be shaken by him.

I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ben yelled in a commanding tone and stopped shaking his misunderstood child.

Saya opens her eyes widely with a teary red color on it and tears continuously flow down as the room around them begins to stop as she faced her father eye to eye.

"Do you know what you are saying, Saya?" He said with an angry tone yet had an upset look on his face.

She didn't reply for she was breathing heavily and hiccuped trying to take an amount air in her chest. Ben's hands tighten on her shoulders begin to lessen.

"You think I killed your mother? Is that what you think?" His voice changes from anger to soft tone.

His daughter still didn't reply and breathing heavily with her tears slowly turns to dry.

"Saya… your mother died when you came into this world." He moves his hands from shoulders to her slightly wet cheeks and affectionately stroking them with his thumb. "I wanted to save her from dying, but she wouldn't let me… you know what she did, she told me… _'Let no harm come to you'_."

Saya's eyes widen and made a soft gasp as she heard her father's truthful words and continues to listen to him.

"I gave my word to your mother with a promise. A promise for what I am doing right now." He looks at her tearful wet face as he feels his eyes become watery. "There are things that you can't understand, from what I have been through."

"T-then why can you not tell me? For me to understand." Saya finally spoke yet in still have traces of anger in her.

"When the right time comes, Saya." He looks at her with a sad fatherly look as he continues to affectionately stroking her face. "You must understand my sacrificial love for you as a parent."

Her expression begins to soften as she continues to listen to him. "I really wanted to stay with you, Saya. I truly do… but I can't." a hint of regret in his words.

"Why…why can't you stay with me, P-papa?" She stuttered when struggling to say the ' _word'_ she hadn't said it in a long time as if she was a little girl again before her father left her.

Ben smiled sadly, glad that she called him 'Papa' affectionately.

"I have to leave you, Saya, for protecting you from me and the First Order."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Like I said, when the right time comes, you will understand and that time where you will be the _**one**_ to stop them." Still smiling sadly.

Saya confused at the last sentence but shrugged it off as she averted her eyes and jerked his hands away from her, causing him to look regretful.

The soon-to-be queen still didn't look at him for a moment, waiting for him to walk away and leave, thinking that he will go back to the First Order. But suddenly she felt his arms wrapped around her petite body tightly and his head on her shoulder, she didn't move while still being embrace by her father whom she hasn't seen him for so long. It was silent for a moment between them, Saya stayed still while her father just embraced her, not ready to letting her go until he said…

"I love you so much, Saya… so much it hurts to see you getting more hurt than I am, because of me…"

Stunned at him, proclaiming his fatherly love for her as she felt something wet on her shoulder and heard him continued to speak.

"Leaving you was the most painful way I have ever felt… the same feeling I had when your mother died." He bit his lip almost bleeding as he tries to tell her the real truth. "Also your grandfather's death… was the reason why I came back to the light. He killed himself just to save me from the dark side. It was his way of showing how much he loved me by sacrificing himself to protect the one he loves, I finally understand my father's sacrificial love for me before the day you were born and now it's my turn to protect you, Saya, with my sacrificial love for you as a parent. The same way your grandfather did for me." He removes himself from his daughter's shoulder then faces her with his sad and regretful expression. His hands went back again to her cheeks.

"I do not deserve to become a father for you, but I will be there for you always… _always_." The same words he said to her when she was born.

Saya's lips begin to tremble to control the feelings she had in her, not anger, not pain, not even sorrow… but _**'love'**_. A love between a parent and a child she hadn't felt ever since her father left, only to protect her, not just harm from the dangers, the villains lived in but to himself. It was selfish, yes, but it was his way to show love towards his only child, even though he was on the wrong side of the line.

"I…I-I love you too, Papa! So much it hurts." She didn't give him time to say a word as she wraps her arms around his neck, burying her face on the crook of her father's neck.

Ben tearfully smiled for his daughter finally understands him and unconditionally loves him.

"I love you so much, my little princess - no - _my queen_." He slightly teased her affectionately.

Saya giggled yet her tears still fall on her cheeks, amused at her father's tease as she lets go of her embrace to face him.

"Are you going to the ceremony of my coronation, Papa?" She asked a bit shyly with a hint of hoping that he will.

Ben grinned as he replied. "We'll see."

His little girl toothily grinned with a slight traces of her childlike innocence that Ben remembers back then when she was a toddler as the father and daughter embraced each other again.

Outside of the Naberrie house, where Pooja and Luke were outside, looking on the window side a bit far from them.

"Finally, the father-daughter love is back again the way it was." Pooja said with a smile.

"No… it was a new start of a compassionate love between a father and a child. A love that was lost yet pulled back again with a new beginning." Luke corrected with a returned smile.

The Elderly Aunt nodded as she and the Jedi Master watched Ben and his daughter, Saya embracing each other with a father-daughter love affection.

* * *

_**~The next day~** _

Today was the coronation of Saya Amidala, where the people gathered themselves to wait for the new queen to arrive at the Theed Royal Palace. As the people wait for a bit longer until the large twin doors was slowly opened where they saw Saya wearing a pure colored light beige opened full body robe with silver embroideries showing an inside gown on the robe, a hem of potolli fur and a series of small illuminated white crystals. She also bore the traditional make-up of the Naboo queens: a white face paint, the red scar of remembrance and two stylized beauty marks, resembling a lot from her great grandmother, her hairstyle was a simple lowered loose side bun with a traces of wavy thick hair strands on the side of her cheeks. One of the handmaidens then placed the crown, a silver traditional Asian style crown and the jewel of Zenda seated on middle front of the crown. The new Queen then delivered an official acceptance speech she had been writing the day before, with the help of her chief advisor. The voice of her speech gives the people of Naboo awed at her words and the other one, called hope as she finished her honorable speech, the people clapped with a loud sound. She looked at the people in front searching for her father, but seemed to give up, knowing that it would be too dangerous for him to come here until she felt a familiar strong force… It was him! But where, she thought.

Suddenly, she saw a dark hooded figure standing on top of the building looking down at her, a bit far from the distance but still, she can see him. Saya smiled in a contented way to see her father attending her coronation even he cannot approach her personally like a father embracing his daughter for being proud of her success. The new Queen of Naboo left her eyes away from him to the people of Naboo cheering for her as she went down on the stairs to approach her people.

Ben watched his daughter who is now the Queen of Naboo, approaches the people who are greeting her with adoration. He was so proud of her that even though she can't be a _'Grey'_ Jedi like her mother and formerly him, the teachings of the Force are still within her and it will never fade in her memory, he knows it because his daughter will become a better Queen than her great grandmother, Padme Amidala.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: Saya in Japanese means scabbard or sheath for a sword and connotes peace because of the image of a sword that remains in its scabbard. (I kinda like that name actually, it suits the Reylo Baby's name)
> 
> I hope my one-shot fanfic makes you understand the story ^u^
> 
> Comment if you like ;)


End file.
